When at the Beach
by Eccentric Society
Summary: When going to the beach, you should always expect to see somebody you know. Especially if you had a fling with the God of the Seas, and you take his child to his domain. Sally/Poseidon/Percy. [Family encounters/memories]


This was just lightly putting it; Sally Jackson was a fan of the beach. Well, there were _multiple_ reasons why. But this beach led to a rather pleasant, bittersweet train of thought. The beach was located in Montauk. She had practically been going there since she was a little girl, with her parents. That was, until they died in a plane accident, or so she had thought. Yes, in reality, they had died on a plane, but the plane was tipped off by some petulant god, most namely the King of the Gods, Lord Zeus. But in the end, she held no grudge, she had her memories. Ones that nobody could take away, well some could try, but that was highly unlikely. Being in the beach, that had led her to think of a time when she was with her parents;

_The wind was at a brutal, harsh pace, at the moment, causing the sand to flow around in small tunnels. The tree was in complete disarray, leaves going wild at the fast pace of the wind, some completely falling off. Which caused Sally some sadness, the leaves were falling off, way before they were supposed to. It was only mid-July, still in the summer months, not the fall. It ruined the pretty picture, leaves were in a beautiful bloom during the summer, not already dead. Soon, fall would come, and there would be no colorful, shriveled up leaves._

_But season thoughts aside, Sally was having a splendid time at the beach with her parents. Despite, the gray, miserable clouds hanging above. She was happy, despite the waves roaring and crashing against the sandy shore. She was walking in the shallow part the water, careful not to get caught within the waves, and causing her daddy to hover closely behind her. The water felt soothing against her little, six-year-old feet. More than soothing, it was refreshing. It was a feeling of contentment, a feeling of belonging, as if the world's problem were gone. But as young girl, she couldn't necessarily explain this to anyone, but only recognize the feeling. _

"_Sweetheart, do you know why the land is so upset, right now?" Her father asked her, eager to teach her something. Her father had a passion for writing and reading, just like a future Sally would. He could just get lost in the words, and never come out. Well, maybe for his wife and daughter. He was a slim man, not too much muscle, but just enough to get through life. He wore circle rimmed glasses, and had a chestnut brown, receding hairline. One that showed he'd lived for a while, that he gained so sort of wisdom through his years. Well, one would hope that he had some kind of wisdom, he was a beloved high school English teacher. His students loved him, and vice versa. He was a man serenity, not much could disrupt his tranquility, always happy. _

"_No, daddy. Why are they like this? This is messing up our seasons!" She practically cried out the last part, truly upset about the about the changes in seasons. Sally wouldn't come to know this until she would meet the moody, raven haired, green eyed god, but her mother was a daughter of Persephone, thus for making her a legacy of Persephone. She truly did care about the seasons, just like her mother and grandmother. _

"_The Gods are upset, probably squabbling over something so tedious, that it shouldn't affect our world," He suddenly squatted down, making him the height of his daughter, "See how the sky and water are chaotic? Well, Zeus and Poseidon are most likely fighting. Hopefully, it won't be so bad, because our world truly does not need that." _

"_Zeus and Poseidon?" Sally asked her father eagerly, excited about the prospect of learning something new. But more importantly, curios to who those two people are, and why they can control such magnificent pieces of nature. _

"_Yes, Sally, they are Greek Gods. Have you ever heard of something called 'Greek Mythology'?" He asked, patiently waiting for an answer. Sally had to think really hard, she wanted to so badly answer her daddy correct. But after a few moments, she remembered that her dad had mentioned it to his class. Her dad had brought her into work for a day, and she remembered her dad talking about it and something called "The Iliad"._

"_I think so. You talked to our class about it, right, daddy?"_

"_Yes, I did. Well, what would you think if Greek Mythology was Greek History? Everything that was considered a myth, is real? And that, somehow, your mother was part of it?" He asked slowly, searching he face for any signs of horror, as if this was a taboo subject towards Sally. But she did think about it, it sounded good. All those "legends" being true, would mean that there was more to digest. She could learn even more than ever! She didn't have to treat them as myths, but now as the truth, especially if her mother was involved. She loved her mother. Though she looked more like her father, brown hair, blue, soulful eyes, and his personality. But she did have her tanned skin, some facial feature, but most importantly, her compassion._

"_I think it would be good, great actually."_

"_Why is that so?" He asked, eyes shining with mischief, as if there was something he wasn't cluing her in about._

"_Well, think of all the knowledge you can gain with going into depth, and all of the stories being true." He chuckled softly at his daughter's thirst for knowledge._

"_Very true, you have a very eager attitude towards all of this, Sally. Because of that, would you like to hear a story?"_

"_Oh, yes! Please, daddy? Which story are you going to tell?" She was beyond eager to hear this!_

"_Well, I thought I would tell you the story of Greek Hero, Perseus, Son of Zeus." He asked, somewhat hesitant, wary if this unnerve his daughter, but she seemed ecstatic to hear this. So, he continued his story. _

"_You see, Perseus was a demigod, or also known as 'half-blood'. Demigods are people who are born a child of a god and a mortal. You're half god, half human, which coined the term 'half-blood'. He was the Son of Zeus, a god, and Danae, a mortal. When Perseus grew up, his mother was a very beautiful lady, and a suitor wanted her, he was Polydectes. Perseus was not fond of him, finding him a disgrace. Plydectes held a banquet and told everyone to bring a horse, to which Perseus could not do. So Perseus declared that he would retrieve anything that he was asked of, instead of a horse. Polydetes said to bring him the gorgon head of Medusa. You see, this is a trouble because Medusa had a hair of snakes, and if you looked into her eyes, you would be turned into stone. This is because Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, found Medusa and Poseidon in her temple, um, watching a movie, " he said awkwardly, not saying what they were truly doing instead, " which is, um, hugely disrespectful to Athena. So she turned Medusa into an ugly wrench, forcing her to be a maiden, because nobody wanted near her. So, Athena helped Perseus find the Hesperides, who made the weapons that could cut Medusa's head off. While there, Perseus grabbed a backpack to carry Medusa's head. Though, Zeus gave him a sword, Hades gave him his Helm of Darkness, Hermes gave him his winged shoes, while Athena gave him a polished Shield. So, he then found the cave of the Gorgons, where Medusa was sleeping. He used Athena's shield to see her through an reflection, careful not to be turned into stone. He sliced off her head. But then Pegasus and Chrysoar sprang from her neck, whom were sired from her time with Poseidon. The rest of the Gorgons came after him, but he used the Helm of darkness. In the end, Perseus had good luck. Which is what we can only hope for in ourselves, and in those who follow after us." Her dad finished, looking serene._

_Sally then thought about this, and only one question popped into her mind, the million dollar question._

"_Are these myths and stories really true? Did Perseus really do all of this, was he a real hero?" She asked her dad, eyes pleading for an answer, hopping that answer is something that will please her._

"_That's for your mother and I to know for now, and for you to discover it yourself, Sally." He says sagely. After many moments of silence, he walks over back to his wife, who is watching silently on the blanket. The winds and waves have calmed down some, but he's not even an earshot away from Sally. _

"_Did you tell her? If you did, I wouldn't be upset, she must find out sometime. I just cannot bare to tell her myself, yet." His wife finishes quickly. Her sweet, brown eyes are looking sad and scared at the prospect of telling Sally alone. She's glad she has her husband. Right now his wife, Madeline, is looking much disheveled, her blond hair is in disarray in her French braid, shirt crumpled from laying on the sand._

"_No, I haven't. Not yet, at least. But I did tell her the story of Perseus." Madeline nods, as if okay with that, Sally still not knowing that it's a hundred percent true._

"_But we'll have to tell her, sooner or later, Micah." She says, looking like she dreads the idea._

"_Don't worry, we'll walk her through the way, teach her everything she needs to know, to be safe." He finished, pulling his wife into his arms, to keep her warm, noticing her shiver. No one realized, but Sally had heard everything, making her more and more confused._

_But they never got to tell Sally about Greek History, besides Perseus. They died a week later, on a plane crash on their way to visit Micah's parents. They were both found dead, but Sally somehow survived through everything. It was caused by the same bad weather at the beach, by Zeus's hand. _

Sally let out a long, sad sigh. She finally had showed her sadness at her parent's deaths. After that, she was forced to live with her sick uncle. Her uncle didn't exactly care for her correctly, but doing everything that he could handle. He had never raised a young girl before, so how was he supposed to learn now? But Sally never held anything against him. He did the best thing that he could do, at the moment. There was nothing she could do at that moment, she nowhere else to go. Nor did she want to go anywhere else, he was family. You don't give up on family. Through the year, Sally had overcome many struggles, and still continuing to fight them. Eventually, her uncle had gotten cancer, making him deadly sick, which causes big hospital bills. Sally paid every hospital bill with her saved money that was for college. Eventually, her uncle had passed away, leaving Sally with absolutely nothing.

As Sally was driving to Montauk, she thought her whole life over. Was she happy? Did she deserve what she managed to gain? Life was a struggle for her, but she way content with it. Happy? Yes. She wasn't sure if she deserved everything good in her life, but that was just her selflessness talking.

Many miles had passed until she finally reached her destination, she pulled over out in front over dingy little cabin. It may have been dingy, but it was a second home to her, literally and spiritually. The place where she had met her raven haired lover. With those thoughts coming to mind, she looks through the rearview mirror to look at her son, Percy. He really was a good child, and she couldn't be anymore thankful. He reminded her so much of Poseidon, not just looks, but in personality, too. Percy could be the most laid back toddler ever to walk the earth, but he could also be too stubborn when he didn't want to do something. He looked just like Poseidon, black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Most importantly, he had the warm, kind smile.

Percy smiled at her through the mirror, and she gladly smiled back, happy that he was in good mood. Usually, if upset, he would just brood for a couple hours. Again, just like Poseidon.

"Are you ready for the beach, Little One?" She asked.

"_Yes!" _He practically cried out, eager for the beach. She had to grin at that. Of course he would love the water, his father was the god of the sea, for crying out loud.

"Good. But what do we do before the water?"

"We clean the cabana…" He says it slowly, digesting that he that he can't go straight into the water, yet.

"I know, I know, Perce. But if we want to stay here, shouldn't it be clean?" She asks, chiding him a little in her tone

"Okay, Momma. But then can we go into the water?" She nods her consent. Percy would be even safer in his father's territory, away from the hands of Zeus and Hades. She has been worried about the monster ever since she found out that she was pregnant. She hasn't encountered much yet, except for when she tried to pick him up for daycare, and he was clutching two dead snakes in his tiny toddler hands, like a baby Hercules. She had screamed, and everybody had screamed, thinking she was crazy, the mist had made it seem like he was clutching two pieces of rope. She definitively sure that there would be more incidents like that in the future. He was just diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, which for him, was a good thing. That proved that would be able to read Ancient Greek, and the ADHD would become his battle reflexes.

Percy and Sally climb out of the old, but reliable car. Sally was carrying majority of the bags, but Percy had demanded to carry something to help his mother out, so she gave him the lightest bag and pretended it was the heaviest. She loved how her son could always be so chivalrous, always helping somebody, and never giving it a second glance. Just like Poseidon. Once they got into the small cabin, they started their usual routine. They opened every window and curtain, letting in the blue light, and a beautiful, sea breeze. They wiped down all the counters, cleaned the cupboards, though she did most of the work. She didn't mind, Percy did as much as he could, being only four years old. Plus, his ADHD was acting up, making it near impossible to focus. Most likely due to being so close to his father's power, especially this beach. Poseidon controlled all water, but liked this beach and the ones in Greece, particularly more.

After everything was done, she and Percy had changed into their respective bathing suits, both choosing to not put on shoes. Sally packed a big bag of everything they would need while there. So, everything was completed, they headed out the door. They picked a spot closest to the water, of course. A spot that was completely drowned in shade, not wanting to get burned. The sun was very bright today, which meant that Apollo was having a great day. There was a minimum amount of clouds, proving that Zeus was still a little moody, even on a great day like today. She put all of her stuff down, laying it all out nicely and organized.

"Not too far in, Percy!" She let Percy run into the water, remembering to tell him only to go to knee deep.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to him. Not under my watch, believe me." Somebody commented with a deep, gruff voice. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him, Poseidon. She smiled, he would always appear when she came to Montauk.

"Keeping up your promise, I see." She replied, remembering the exchange. He always said that would create any underwater castle for her and Percy, but she always declined. If she way going to do anything in life, she needed to accomplish it for herself, not having people do it for her. So the compromise was, if she came to Montauk, he would come up to visit her, but not Percy. It was safer that way, the less Percy knew about the gods, the less likely he would be found by anyone. He was already a son of the 'Big Three', he didn't need this to complicate anything else. Thought that didn't mean Poseidon liked missing his son, he didn't, but it needed to be done. He always watched out Sally and Percy.

"Of course, did you think I wouldn't?" He had amusement in his green eyes. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Not once."

"Good. How are you doing?" He asks, he already knows, of course. It's just polite to ask, god or mortal alike.

"Alright, I guess. Percy hasn't attracted as many monsters as I thought he would. But I'm still worried, though.

"Well, that's good. But if you send him to cam-"

"No. I won't do that until I'm absolutely forced to." He scowled at this, knowing that she'll be as stubborn and opinionated as always. They've _already_ had this conversation, _multiple times_!

"Fine, be that way. He will only safe until then." His eyes had this steely, hardened look to them. This was his brooding face, the one Percy had inherited.

"You're brooding" She stated mater of factly.

"Am not" He replies, stubbornly. She rolled her eyes at him, his mood was starting to lighten, she could tell because of his smirk.

"Ah, this can go on for a while, you know." He replied wisely, which is ironic, his nemesis is the goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies, Athena.

"See, then, you can just admit that I'm right and call it a game." She smirks.

"Ha, you wish. Yeah, cause that's _so_ going to _happen_." He says sarcastically, ever so stubborn. But she just _had_ to ruin the moment by asking;

"You don't think I can protect my own son." Oh, of course, it just _had _to come out in a small voice. She hated sounding small. It made her feel sad and pathetic. It didn't come out as a question and oh, so demanding like she wanted it to, but it came out as a statement.

"Oh, no, Sally. Of course I do, but he will be much safer there. It's not a matter of how well you protect him, but there will be absolutely no monsters. You won't have to put yourself in danger," He continues, seeing her look of protest at the mention of putting herself in danger, "I know you don't mind, Sal, but I do. I don't want you danger. I love you, beyond measure. I wouldn't be able to live with it, if you got yourself into danger. Because I brought you into this world of Greek Gods. Yes, I know, you started to see through the mist as you got older, but I put you in harm's way by seeing you, and having a child with you. I would not be able to bear that amount of guilt. Yeah, I know, that's selfish of me, but I can't help it. I love you, Sally. I also love our son. I will protect him as much as I can from a distance." He finishes his mini proclamation. He just realized that while ranting, he had his hands on Sally's checks. She had tears in her eyes. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love you, too, you know?" She replies, laughing a little, she just summarized what he said in one small sentence.

"I know." He says, a soft smile playing at his lips, and his green eyes crinkling with love. He then pulled her into his lap, placing his arms around her, in a loving matter, while putting his chin on her shoulder. Looking at the water, he was most likely making it safe for Percy. During this time, Percy was just playing happily in the shore, talking to all the tiny fish. When she looked, he was nowhere to be found. But then all of a sudden, he appeared in front of her. Had she really been she really been so wrapped up talking to Poseidon?

"Who this, Mommy?" Percy asked, eyes narrowed at the stranger. Percy can be very protective of his mother, when he sees something he doesn't exactly know or care for. She looked through the side of her eye at Poseidon, seeing that he was trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes. Of course he would find this awkward situation funny…

"He's, um, a friend of mine…" She said slowly. At this, Poseidon starts to laugh even harder, making Percy very suspicious and angry.

"A _friend_?" Poseidon asks, snorting. Sally pinched his side, to make him be quite, Percy did not need to know the truth, that Poseidon was his father. She made to move off his lap, and he let her. Sally landed on her butt with a thump.

"Is he a friend or not? You don't seem very sure…" Percy asked, once again suspiciously. She made an attempt to answer, but Poseidon beat her to it.

"Yes, we are. We've known each other for about five years. I don't believe we met before, boy. What is your name?" Poseidon asks Percy, a mischievous glint in eyes. She rolled her eyes, and to resist laughing at the exchange.

"Really, you have? I haven't met you before. Why?" Percy asks smirking, crossing his arms, feeling like he finally started to have the upper hand in the conversation. That made Sally stop her train of thoughts, he really did look like Poseidon right now. Especially with both boys here together, and Poseidon seemed to realize this, too. He smirked.

"Yes, I drop in from time to time. Whenever I come, you're always off doing something. Maybe we'll have to change that, won't we? I think we should at least get along for your mother's sake. And would please tell me your name, I hear you have an interesting one, am I right?" Poseidon asks, and Percy frowns, realizing that Poseidon might be right. Poseidon now has a glint of amusement in his eyes. At the last part, the mention of the etymology of his name, Percy smiles, taking an interest in the new man.

"Yeah! My name is Percy! My mommy named me after a hero, I think, Perse-something?"

"Perseus, actually." Sally replies, helping out her son's pronunciation.

"Yeah, that!" Percy finishes, excitedly

"Oh, wow! How cool, Percy! I believe I've actually heard about that hero. He's from Greek Mythology, right?" Poseidon replies, slyly. Sally rolls her eyes at his fake ignorance.

"That's what Mommy says!"

"Nice. You must have a very nice mommy, Percy." Poseidon looks over at Sally and gives her a loving look

"I do! She's awesome! She always lets me stay up late to watch movies, takes me to the aquarium almost every week, and she even let me get pet goldfish…" Percy tells Poseidon eagerly, his big, green eyes are as big as saucers.

"Whoa, are you serious?"

"Oh, yes! She's the best!" With that being said, he goes over to his mother and sits in her lap, giving her hug. Sally gladly gives her little boy a big hug.

"You must love her."

"I do. So did my daddy, but he's not hear anymore…he's lost at sea." Percy says the last part very sadly, and tucks his head under Sally's chin, sad that he doesn't have a daddy, like the other kids at Central Park. Poseidon frowns at this, so badly wishing that he could stay here with his two loved ones. Sally puts a hand on his forearm, squeezing lightly, telling him not to worry much. She knows and understands why he can't, but loves him either way.

"I'm sure your daddy does love your mommy and he probably still does," he looks over at Sally, hopping to tell her how much does. She smiles back, eyes crinkling, "I bet he would be here if he could. I know he loves you deeply, Percy. What person wouldn't? You seem like a very amazing kid."

"You think so? People tell me I have something called dyslexia and ADHD. That doesn't sound very special. Lots of people make fun of me…" Percy sounded so small at that moment, causing his mother to hug him tightly, and his father to frown.

"Do _not_ listen to them, they do not _understand _you, Percy. Trust me when I say this, you will become something _special_. Remember your namesake, Percy?" Poseidon said, feeling the need to comfort this young boy.

"Yeah, so?

"Well, Perseus was an amazing hero. He did amazing things, just like Hercules, Theseus, and Achilles. He had amazing luck. That's why your mother named you after him. You will have luck, Perseus Jackson. You will be downright_ amazing_. Do not let others drag you down, do what is right, and be loyal to those around you, okay?" Poseidon's eyes were _pleading _with Percy, he _desperately _wanted his son to _understand _that he would be _special _someday.

"Okay." Percy started to feel better, and smiled. "Can I go play in the water again, Mommy?"

Sally looked over to Poseidon for confirmation, to see if it was safe enough. He nodded his head, looking straight into the ocean, she could tell he calming the rough waves. They were getting rougher and rougher, especially when Poseidon was talking to Percy, showing the passion he has for his son

"Yes, Perce, you can. Have fun. _Be safe!_" She yelled the last part at Percy's retreating person.

"He really is an amazing child, already." Poseidon looked awe struck at the playing child.

"Yes, he really is." Poseidon moves to take her hand, and she lets him. He squeezes it for a few moments, both smiling at their child.

"He will be a hero amongst heroes, won't he? I never doubted it, but now I am definitively sure."

"Yes." They smile at each other, savoring the moment, knowing they won't get this again until next summer.


End file.
